The present invention relates to high temperature materials exhibiting enhanced infra red emittance. It finds particular application in those instances where the material is used in high intensity electric discharge lamps, and more particularly in those instances where the lamp comprises a ceramic metal halide arc tube. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure will have wide application for materials, for example glass and ceramic materials, that benefit from thermal management of high temperature operation, for instance throughout the lighting industry.